monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunslinger
Gunslinger (often structured as "Gun Slinger" or "GunSlinger") is a Ford monster truck owned and driven by Scott Hartsock out of Florida. Hartsock has been a staple of Monster Jam for many years and has won multiple major stadium events all across the country. History * 1992 - The first leaf spring steel bodied Gunslinger debuts, but rolls hard later that year. * 1993 - The second Gunslinger, still leafspring, debuts with a fiberglass body. * 1995 - Gunslinger III debuts with a tube chassis, and coil over shocks. * 1999 - Hartsock debuts a new Ford F-150 bodied Gunslinger. * 2000 - Hartsock is the runner up in the first Monster Jam World Finals Racing Championship. * 2002 - Gunslinger is featured in the game Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction. * 2002 - Gunslinger becomes famous for its massive launch at the World Finals. * 2003 - Scott Hartsock becomes the first driver to beat Tom Meents at the World Finals in racing * 2003 - Gunslinger is featured in the game Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal. * 2003 - Gunslinger has a temporary sponsor with GMC and Mercury. * 2005 - A new design is planned for the 2005 season, but is cancelled. * 2006 - Gunslinger runs as a Chevy for the year. Scott debuts a new teammate truck to Gunslinger, Cowboy driven by Steve Reynolds. The truck also appears on a episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, destroying the Rainford family's old house. * 2007 - A brand new chassis and scheme for Gunslinger debuts in Atlanta. * 2010 - Another new scheme and chassis debuts on Monster Jam Live. Gunslingers teammate, Cowboy, is retired. Hartsock, after a 5 year absence, returns to the Monster Jam World Finals. Gunslinger is featured in the game Monster Jam Path of Destruction. * 2013 - Gunslinger debuts a brand new Off Road Ford body and scheme in Houston, and still runs it today. * 2017 - The team debuts Gunslinger's alter ego, Slinger, who competed in the 2017 Fox Sports 1 East Series. Slinger was the result of FELD's decision to censor gun relationships from trucks. The reason for this is unknown. The Gunslinger name runs on and off on non-Monster Jam events. * 2018 - Once again, the truck runs as Slinger in Monster Jam. However, in summer 2018, a toy of the truck was made as part of Monster Jam Mighty Mini series and, oddly enough, the toy had the "Slinger" design, while the corresponding sticker was "Gunslinger". In October, a brand new chassis is debuted. The previous chassis is being redone for Scott's daughter. * 2019 - The truck runs a limited amount of time at Monster Jam as Slinger. The truck gets to a final round of racing, against Tyler Menninga and Grave Digger. World Finals Appearances * 1999 - Scott Hartsock * 2000 - Scott Hartsock * 2001 - Scott Hartsock (didn't compete freestyle) * 2002 - Scott Hartsock * 2003 - Scott Hartsock (didn't compete freestyle) * 2005 - Scott Hartsock (didn't compete freestyle) * 2010 - Scott Hartsock Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction * Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Trivia * Gunslinger holds the record for having missed the most Freestyle competitions at the World Finals (along with Hot Wheels), having missed three in six appearances. In an strange coincidence, all these absences came at even numbered World Finals (2, 4 and 6) while Gunslinger freestyled at all the odd numbered World Finals in which it appeared (1, 3 and 11). * Gunslinger is one of two independently owned trucks to have advanced to the championship race at the World Finals, the other being Bounty Hunter. * Although the truck's censorship was made official in 2017, this isn't the only time Gunslinger has been renamed "Slinger". The first instance of this censorship was in 2000, for the Rev N'Go toy release of Gunslinger, a full 17 years before the real Slinger debuted. * The truck is most famous for his slogan, "Cocked, Locked, and Ready to Rock." Gallery 12654403_947735121941914_6725155446074140192_n.jpg|The original Gunslinger chassis, without the logo OG Slinger.jpg|Gunslinger 1992-1996 Gunsl205a01.jpg Dhgun211a.jpg|1997-1998 gunsl214a.jpg 2001gun1119.jpg|With Carolina Crusher's wheels Gun193c.jpg|1999-2006 b69c90cb8eaf645071d78d8f23595b4e.jpg Gunsl205a2.jpg Screenshot_20190306-155957.jpg Screenshot_2018-05-05-23-13-53.png|2003 GMC sponsor Screenshot 2018-05-05-23-14-07.png|Ditto Screenshot_2018-04-19-06-13-53.png|Chevy Gunslinger in 2005 75231853 3217346741673489 3169288768951681024 o.jpg|Chevy Gun Slinger Gunslinger-X3.jpg|Chevy Gunslinger in 2006 100 0447.jpg|Ditto Gunslinger.jpg|Gunslinger 2007-2009 109171840.HVmgheUC.IMG 6692 sm sig.jpg 389844_289490894423437_2069922441_n.jpg|Gunslinger's 2010 World Finals Qualifying design 383938_289492531089940_1426115800_n.jpg|Circa 2010-2012 frdgun210a.jpg|Ditto dangun211a.jpg 376020_289244871114706_1059884612_n.jpg|Gunslinger in 2012 with red rims MonsterTrucks-L.jpg|Gunslinger circa 2013 jacksonville-monster-jam-2014-014.jpg|Ditto gunslingerbio.jpg 43779457_2072433512844399_7499822057971839878_n.jpg|With the 2010 body on the 2018 chassis 11811466_866314813417279_9007949897437529475_n.jpg|Gunslinger mud truck Screenshot_2018-05-22-19-02-15.png|In an AirHogs commercial, without the logo Screenshot 2018-05-03-19-19-38.png|Cancelled 2005 paint scheme 1463469_1415770011991751_1723195560_n.jpg|2013 original concept art 2003 29-Gunslinger (1).jpg|2003 Hot Wheels toy 2006 16-Gunslinger (2).jpg|2006 Hot Wheels toy 2009 58-Gunslinger (2).jpg|2009 Hot Wheels toy 2012 Gunslinger (2).jpg|2012 Hot Wheels toy. This is the latest version released 2015 Gunslinger (1).jpg|2015 Hot Wheels toy $ 57-36.JPG|Gunslinger 1:48 scale in 2001, with the name "Slinger" 2001gun1123.jpg|Ride-on gunslingerrender.jpg|Gunslinger's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Category:Trucks Category:Hartsock Racing Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Ford Trucks Category:Chevy Trucks Category:Trophy Trucks